Just A Kiss
by ReadMePlzz
Summary: Sometimes the right choices are made for us and that is what gave me my happy ending. Lemons!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I know what all of my readers must be thinking. I am not going to abandon The Epiphany. I will update it tomorrow and then this one and so on and so forth. Please, leave me plenty of reviews. **

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss<strong>

**Chapter One**

I groaned as I sat on the log. It had been a little over three weeks since Bella's wedding and the pack was having fun on the beach.

I wasn't having fun. I was sulking. I was worried about her.

Isabella Cullen.

She was my world, but she wasn't mine. I was scared that he would kill her when they had sex.

"Jake, you have to forget about her." I rolled my eyes at Leah as she did the same as me. Sulk over a lost love.

Embry sat on the other side of me to comfort me.

"Jake, its okay." I nodded and growled to myself.

"She is probably dead already." They nodded and then Embry looked behind us.

"I don't think so." I narrowed my eyes at him and he nodded behind me. I turned the top half of my body and saw a body walking from the treaty line.

Oh. My. God.

It was Bella.

I instantly jumped up and ran in her direction. I'm guessing I caught her eyes because she started to run to me, jumping on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and legs around my waist. My arms hugged her close.

"Bells, you're back." She started to cry into my neck heavily as I rubbed my hands up and down her back. "Bells, what's wrong?" She just cried harder as I held her tight to me.

Something was wrong.

"They killed it. I can't believe they killed it." I was confused, but held her close.

"Come on. I'll take you back to my house." She nodded and climbed down, hugging me. I wrapped my arm around her waist as we walked slowly to my house. I saw Paul and Rachel watching TV on the couch so I walked Bella to my room, shaking my head to Paul.

The look in his eyes asked the question 'Did they change her?' and he relaxed with the shake of my head.

I closed and locked the door, leaning Bella to the bed. She sat down and I sat next to her, rubbing her arms.

Her eyes looked dead. Something very bad had happened.

"Bells, talk to me." She sighed shakily and a tear fell from her eyes.

"Th-the FAMILY killed it. THEY didn't even give me the choice." She coughed up a momentary sob, attempting to compose herself again. "You had a reason to worry." I was confused as she grasped my hand, having difficulty breathing even. "When I told you what HIM and I planned to do on the honeymoon." Okay. I did NOT want to hear this.

"Bells-" She shook her head and interrupted.

"Please, Jake." She leaned her head on my shoulder and started to cry again. I wrapped my arms around her and she climbed into my lap, hugging me.

"It's okay, Bells. I'm here." She sniffled and continued to hold me close.

"I wish I had listened to you. He-he got me pregnant." I stiffened and looked at the sadness in her eyes. "When we got back, he forced an abortion on me." I sighed, but held in the relief from it. I had no idea it was possible for their kind to get people pregnant.

I leaned my forehead against hers, feeling her hand stroke against my cheek.

"I'm sorry, Bells. I'm sorry they did that to you." Then I felt her lips gently graze against mine. It was over before it even registered in my head what had opened. I looked at her and gave her a big smile. "Can we do that again? You kind of caught me off guard." She giggled and blushed.

I was scared I would never see that blush again. She nodded.

I gently cupped her face in my hands and moved my lips against hers lovingly. Her hands went into my hair as she adjusted herself on my lap, straddling my waist.

I pulled back before we could get carried away and gave her a smile.

"That was beautiful." She blushed and smiled at me, grazing her lips against mine once more.

"Well, I missed kissing you." I groaned and rubbed my hands along her hips.

"I'm glad I made such an impression." I was glad to be off of the subject of what happened it her. I was angry at the Cullen's for hurting her again, but I was actually happy that whatever was inside of her didn't kill her.

"I love you." I smiled at her and rubbed her back gently.

"I love you, too." I loved that everything seemed back to normal for the time being, other than the beautiful kissing. That was an added plus.

I laid back on the bed and she pushed her lips back against mine, eminating a growl from my throat.

Bella sported a pair of what girl's would call 'booty shorts' and a tight tank top with no bra on under it.

To say she looked very arousing was an understatement. I was very hard for her, but I wouldn't push her.

Then, her hips started to grind into mine.

Oh, fuck me!

"Jake." I turned us over so she was under me and I pulled my lips back, hearing her whimper.

"Bells, you are about to cross the point of no return. Are you sure you want to go there?" She bit her lip, whimpering more.

"You really want to know what I want?" I nodded and she sat up slight, rubbing her hands over my shoulders, rubbing her lips against mine. "I want us to be like your normal, horny-ass teenagers who can't keep their hands off each other." I growled and passionately kissed her, moaning into her mouth.

"As you wish."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just A Kiss**

**Chapter Two**

She gently tugged my shirt over my head and tossed it to the floor, continuing the kissing. I groaned as I pressed my hips into hers.

"Oh, Jake." I growled as I pulled off her shirt, feeling her bare chest against mine. She moaned as she buckled her hips against mine. The restriction of my pants was killing me. I guess she could see my frustration because she unzipped my pants. "Take them off, Jake." I nodded and sat on my knees, pushing them down to my knees. I finally saw her breasts. God, I had fanasized about those babies for so long that it was a relief to finally see that my imagination held no water to them.

I sat at the edge of the bed and pushed my jeans to the floor, kicking them away. I moved back to her and undid her shorts, pulling them down, as she bit her lip, lifting her hips. I discarded them and moved back between her legs, pressing my hips back to hers.

I sighed in relief.

I could feel her heat and wetness through my boxers and her panties.

Her hands clung to my back as she whimpered into my chest, panting. Her legs spread farther and I moved myself faster against her.

"You feel so good, Bells." She moaned out and I took her lips hostage, swallowing her moans.

"Oh, god, Jake." I pinned her hands above her head as I released her lips and took her beautiful breast in my mouth. "Oh, god. Oh, god." I used my free hand and pushed the liner of her panties off to the side, starting to tease her sweet clit. "Jake, you're killing me." I growled and took her lips again.

"Do you want to cum?" She whimpered and nodded, attempting to get her hands free from mine.

"I want you to make me." I growled and ripped her panties from her body.

"Oh, god, Bells. You are making me insane. Can I be inside of you?" She pressed her lips harder against mine, buckling her hips.

"Do you have protection?" I nodded and reached into my bedside drawer, pulling out the foil package. I sat back on my knees, my eyes staying on hers, and ripped the package, pushing down my boxers. She bit her lip as she got a full view of my member and I couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. She blushed heavily as I slipped the condom on.

"You like the view?" Her skin turned scarlet as she gave me a small smile. I pulled the blanket over us, just in case one of the pack passed by my window, and propped myself up on my forearms, kissing her sweet lips. "I love you." She gripped her hands in my hair and moaned into my lips.

"I love you." I gently moved myself inside of her, feeling her arch into me. "Oh, Jake." I groaned and started in on her, thrusting and rolling my hips into hers.

Embry's POV

I walked with Jared from the beach to go to our patrol shift. We decided to stop by Jake's to make sure that him and Bella were okay before we headed off.

"She really needs to leave him alone is all I am saying. I'm sure she is a nice girl, but she is married and all she has been is a tease to Jake." I groaned and nodded. I liked Bella. She was nice, but Jared was right.

"I know, but we all know that she is Jake's soft spot. He would drop everything for her." He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Yeah. That unofficial imprint at work." We called what Jake had with Bella an unoffical imprint because of the fact that he had it before he phased and never had that moment that the rest had.

"Yep." We walked in the front door to see Rachel covering her ears and Paul laughing.

"What did we miss?" Rachel ran out of the house and Paul walked over, giving Jared and myself a brief hug.

"Jake is getting laid." We widened our eyes and then we heard.

"Oh, fuck! Oh, god! JACOB!" It was Bella and my jaw dropped.

"You have got to be kidding me?" Jared laughed and clapped his hands together once.

"YOU GO, JACOB!" Then came the banging on the wall continuously and then it stopped.

"FUCK!" That one was Jake.

I couldn't help the laugh that came from my throat as Jared and I left for our patrol.

"I guess its probably safe to say that she is staying for good now." He nodded and laughed.

"I can't believe that they were actually fucking with Rachel and Paul in the next room." I shook my head as we phased.

Jake's POV

I half-collapsed on top of her when I was spent and she continued to cling to me, both of us shivering from the strength behind our climaxes.

"My god." I chuckled and I lifted myself off of her and laid next to her, covering my face with one of my arms.

"That bad, huh?" She giggled and cuddled into my chest, continuing to pant.

"That good. I didn't think you had it in you." I chuckled again and wrapped my arm around her, both of us staying silent for a while.

I couldn't believe we made love like that. It was unbelievable. I was gonna have to make it so we could do that very often. That was...Wooh!

Then, a thought hit me.

"Bells, how did you get here? Did one of them drop you off at the treaty line?" She shook her head and gently kissed my chest.

"No, I, ah, walked from the Cullen house." I almost instantly sat up. She looked embarrassed and I pulled her into my arms.

"Bells, do you realize how long of a walk that is? Why didn't you just call me? I would have come to get you." She nodded and gave me a smile and a kiss.

"I know you would have. I just needed to get out of that house as soon as I could. I was so scared just being near any of them. I had never felt so violated before." I nodded and kissed her.

"I'm so sorry, Bells. Where is all of your stuff? Did you leave any at Charlie's?" She shook her head and sniffled.

"It's all at their house." I sighed and stroked her back.

"Bells, you can stay here as long as you want with me." She smiled at me and cuddled into my chest.

"Thank you, Jake. I don't want to go back there ever again." I hated her pain and placed kisses all over her face until she was giggling and then I kissed her lips.

"You are going to have to get your stuff. I will go with you. I wouldn't let you go by yourself." She sighed and nodded, kissing me.

"I love you." I smiled at her and rubbed her hips.

"And I love you." She giggled and hugged me to her. I looked at the clock and sighed. "I have go on patrol." She nodded and buried her face in my chest.

"I'm tired. It's good you have patrol because you snore." I chuckled and gave her a sweet kiss.

"Really now? I will just sleep in a different room then." She pouted and I kissed her beautiful, delicious lips.

"I think I can handle your snoring." I smiled at her and pulled her close.

"I don't want to go, but I have to. It won't be more than a few hours. I will be relieving Sam." She nodded and gave me one last kiss.

"You better go then." I nodded and got out of bed, pulling a pair of shorts out of my drawers and putting them on. When I looked at her, she was wrapped in the blanket and smiling at me, laying on her side. I bent down and gave her another kiss.

"I'll be back as soon as I can." She blushed and nodded. I left before she did something to keep me from leaving.

I went to the woods, wrapped my shorts around my leg, and phased. I was instantly hit with the chatter.

Quil- _Are you serious? Please, tell me that you're telling the truth!_

Embry-_Scouts honor, man! They were going at it. I seriously have to give Jake props for that._

They were talking about Bella and I having sex.

Me-_That is my business._

Jared-_Jake! Congrats! You finally broke her!_

I couldn't help, but laugh. I couldn't believe it myself.

Me- _I didn't break her. This is what happened._

I let the full memory flow through my head from the second I saw her on the beach until we got down to business.

The rest of the pack was silent.

Me-_We need to get the whole pack here now. The rest needs to know about this._

I hated to admit it, but since Bella had been endangered, I had to take my place.

I let out a howl to let everyone know that they were needed.

* * *

><p>The whole pack gathered around in the clearing that Quil, Embry, and myself awaited them. None were phased so we phased back.<p>

"What's up, Jake?" Paul looked agitated as I spoke in authority that I didn't know that I had.

"We have a problem. A BIG problem concerning the Cullens." Then, all of them got serious.

"What is it, Jacob?" Sam was the most serious, other than myself.

"I have been handed some information by Bella about something that none of us knew about. About their ABILITIES." They nodded and sat in a circle while Quil and Embry waited by me. "Apparently, they have the ability to impregnate a human." Then came the stiffening among the pack.

"Why didn't you say anything? She cannot be here if she has something like that inside of her." I snarled at Paul and Embry had to hold me back.

"Because the Cullens brought further harm to her. They forced her to abort it against her will." Then came the growls through the pack.

We all knew it was right for it to be rid from the world, but it was against her will and forced upon her.

"Sam?" He nodded to me. "I need to take my place. I am done stalling after this." He stood up, sterne expression, and walked over to me. A small smile spread across his face as he extended his hand to me, shaking it.

"Hail the rightful Alpha." I nodded and their was a howl through the pack.

**OMG! Jake took his place as Alpha! What will be do about what the Cullens did to Bella? What will Bella think of him being Alpha now? Tell me your thoughts. Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! I didn't get very many reviews last chapter, but this story is just beginning. The reviews really inspire me so please everyone try and leave a review even if its just the 'love the chappy' type of thing. But, I would love some constructive criticisizism.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss<strong>

**Chapter Three**

**Bella's POV**

"Bells, baby, wake up." I softly groaned and opened my eyes, seeing Jake's beautiful ones looking at me. I couldn't help, but smile.

Jake was the most perfect man I knew. He put me almost completely back together within a matter of minutes after Edward had broken me twice.

This time it was over something that I never knew would mean so much to me until I felt the baby kick me.

I wanted to have a child. I wanted to feel a child growing inside of me. I wanted to give birth. I wanted to be a mother.

Thinking of that desire brought up the memory of what my mind gave me when Jake and I shared our first real kiss. Those children were a possiblity now. I could have them with him.

I was ready for it, but Jake was just about to be seventeen. He might have to drop out of high school. It would be selfish to let myself get pregnant. It would put too much of strain on him. After a few years, maybe.

Then, I could get a few years of college under my belt and then we could start a family.

I reached up and gave him a sweet kiss, loving the taste of his lips. He moaned into my lips as I cupped his cheek in my hand.

"Hey, Jake." He groaned as he pulled out of the kiss.

"Did you have a good nap?" I smiled as I thought of the dream I had.

I dreamed I was sitting on the cliff edge and a little girl walked out from the woods. She had bronze hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She sat next to me and she stayed the same girl, the shape of her face and whatnot, but her skin darkened and her hair turned black and wavy.

"I had a beautiful dream." He smiled at me and kissed my forehead.

"Good. I need you to get up and get dressed. The pack is going to go with us to get your things." I sighed and nodded, kissing him again.

"I love you." He got a big grin on his face and kissed me back.

"I love you, too, honey." I got out of bed and got redressed, wrapping my arms around him after I was done. He gently chuckled and wrapped his arms around me, smiling down at me. "Are you ready?" I nodded and kissed him again.

"As long as I have you with me, I'm ready for anything." He chuckled and left one arm around my waist while we walked out the house, going to the Rabbit. I got in the front passenger and cuddled next to him, lying my head on his shoulder.

I could see the wolves in the woods and running by the car as Jake drove to the Cullen house.

It took about twenty minutes to get there, but it was fine until we arrived.

Jake got out and walked around, opening the door for me. I clung tightly to Jake's hand as we walked towards the front door.

Suddenly the front door opened and I slightly moved behind Jake as Alice came out with Jasper holding her back.

"Bella! We were so worried! I am sorry! We had no choice!" This flared my anger as I scowled, clinging to Jake.

"Yes, you did. You could have talked to me about it." She shook her head as the rest came out, Edward standing in front of them all and the wolves coming out from the woods in their human form.

"Love, come on. You know we did what we had to. Come on now. Let's go inside." I intertwined my fingers with Jake's as my tears flowed.

"I trusted you, all of you. You were my family and you betrayed my trust. I may not be as strong as you are, but I deserved the same choice as every human has when it comes to that." Edward's eyes narrowed as he started his justification.

"That THING could not enter the world, love. We had met its kind before and they are dangerous. Plus, it would have killed you in child birth. They always do." I scowled heavier and looked between the faces of those that I called family.

"That is not the point, Edward. The point is you did not tell me anything. You didn't tell me a single thing. You got me on a plane and flew me back. Then you got the family to ambush me, knocked me unconscious, and destroyed any friendship, love, or trust I had for any of you." They seemed to wince as I rubbed my thumb against Jake's. "I am only here for my things and then I am out of your lives for good. I will deal with the Volturi when that times comes with no help from any of you." They looked saddened, but Edward continued his justification.

"You do not know what it was capable of, Isabella. You are saying all of this, not because of trust or betrayal, because it made you realize the one thing we tried to push on you for a year. You are angry because you wanted it. Not because it was mine, but because it was a part of you." I scowled harder and he continued. "Alice met one when she visited the Amazon about twenty years ago. His name was Nahuel and he has seven sisters that are exactly like him. Him and his sisters are unable to control their thirst at all. Our family tried to teach him and he wanted to, but he could NOT. It was impossible. We found out that he had to because of what he was. His body worked alot like ours. He skin was harder than a human's, but not as hard as ours.

"He had to feed off of humans because he has a heart that actually works, pumps blood through him. His blood dissolves to keep him alive, like ours. He tried to drink the blood of an animal, but his body rejected it. He tried to drink blood that Carlisle got him from the hospital, but his body also rejected that. He had to feed off an alive human for it to work for him, for his body not to reject it. When he was born, he literally ate his way through his mother's stomach." I winced slightly and stood my ground.

"You still should have told me. Even a 'hey, Bella. That thing in your stomach is a monster. Life or death. Take it or leave it' would have been nice." He growled lightly. "You know what? I am not having this conversation right now or ever. I am just going to get my stuff and leave." Jqake squeezed my hand and Edward looked like he had a bright idea.

"Actually, no, you are not. You of all people know that I don't have to let you in here." I heard a growl come from Jake and I stroked his arm. "You see, this is my parent's home so you don't have any right to even be on the property." Esme smacked Edward on the back of the head.

"Edward Cullen, stop it. Now, go hunt or make yourself useful for once." I was in shock of Esme and Edward instantly disappeared. She turned to me with a sigh. "I'm sorry about him, Bella. You are free to retrieve your stuff. Would you like our help, sweetie?" I knew I loved Esme for a reason. I wasn't sure anymore if I could trust her, but I loved her like a second mother.

"No, its okay, Esme. I can get it myself." She nodded and the Cullens stepped aside. Jake kept his arm securely around my waist as we walked in and went up the stairs, being stopped by Jake. I saw the pack was right behind us and Jake stiffened.

"Do you hear that?" I noticed the pack stiffened while I was hearing absolutely nothing.

"Yeah, Jake. What is it?" I clung to his arm as he seemed to tremble.

"It sounds like a baby." We continued up the stairs and was stopped at the top floor by Rosalie blocking the way.

"Before you go anymore, you have to listen to me." Jake arm hugged tighter around me as he kissed my temple.

"What is it?" Then it became audible. It was a bab's crying. It was coming from...Carlisle's office?

"Bella, we stayed silent because Edward was here, but you need to know now since you are so close." I nodded and clung to Jake's arm tightly. What she said next nearly knocked me unconscious. "The child didn't die."

**Wooh! What do you think will come from this? Will Jake imprint on the child? Will it be a Nessie? Or will it be human somehow? Tell me your thoughts.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! The reviews really inspire me so please everyone try and leave a review even if its just the 'love the chappy' type of thing. But, I would love some constructive criticisizism.**

**Thank you for reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Just A Kiss<strong>

**Chapter Four**

I felt Jake's arm tighten around me as I nearly collapsed into his side.

"Wha-what?"

"When Carlisle took the child out of you, we weren't sure what to expect, but the baby kept on growing at a rapid rate until about an hour ago. It's now to the point where it looks like a newborn child. Alice, Esme, and I have been protecting the child from the guys until you could come here. Edward had convince the men that it needed to be destroyed, but it doesn't. It acts just like a human baby. It drinks formula and sleeps most of the time.

"Carlisle did research on those like it. For the first seven years, they grow rapidly until they reach adulthood and then they age at the speed of a normal human. They have no venom in their blood. It's the oppoiste, actually. If it were to get bitten or something like that, it would die instantly. It is impossible to change it into what we are.

"They are just like a person. There is no need to kill it." I saw the look of desparation on her eyes and released myself from Jake, walking past Rosalie. I slowly walked in the direction of the crying and stopped in front of Carlisle's office.

Okay. Here it is. The point of no return.

I promised myself that I had to know for myself that I didn't lose my mind.

I pushed open the door and saw a small bassenet in the middle of the office with a screaming baby lying in it.

I slowly walked over and looked down. I saw a dark brown haired, pale skinned, chubby little baby, whaling. I bent down and picked up the baby, craddling it in my arms, hearing the crying go down. I turned around and saw Jake and Rosalie standing in the doorway. I had tears down my face as the baby turned into my chest.

"Oh, god." I looked down at it and made the hardest decision of my life. "Rose?" She took one step forward as I gulped, rubbing the babies head. "Wha-what is it? Is it a boy or a girl?" She sighed gently.

"It's a girl." I sniffled and kissed my daughter;s forehead.

"I need you to do something for me." She nodded and stood in front of me.

"Anything." I nodded as the baby started to whimper, obviously dreaming.

"I don't trust much of your family, but I-I feel a little trust building for you because you told me the truth. I'm going to ask something very important from you." She nodded and glanced at Jake, giving him the 'you won't see this coming' look.

"Whatever you need." I nodded and kissed my daughter's forehead one last time, placing her in Rose's arms.

"I want you to somehow get a birth certificate that says you and Emmett are the parents of this child." Jake looked completely shocked as did Rose.

"What? No, I couldn't, Bella." I shook my head as she tried to put the baby back in my arms.

"Yes, you can. I remember a few months ago that a wise woman told me the only thing missing from her life was to have a child. Well, now, you do, Rose. You have the most control when it comes to blood of all of the Cullen's, even Carlisle.

"I trust you with this child." She finally gave in and nodded as I gave her a small hug and walked out the room, past Jacob and to my room that I would have shared with Edward.

I grabbed my duffle bag out of the closet and started to throw my clothes that were hanging in the closet in the bag, feeling tears fall.

I had done the right thing. I knew I had.

"Bells?" I heard Jake's voice as I continued to move around until I was pulled back into his warm chest. I turned around and wrapped my arms around his neck, gently sobbing into his chest. "Why did you do that? Don't cry, honey." I shook my head and sniffled.

"It had to be done. That's not my child, Jake. I was never supposed to get pregnant by him. Plus, keeping the child would have broken us up eventually and I wouldn't let that happen." He shook his head and kissed my temple.

"It's wouldn't have, Bells. That is your child. I don't care if its also a part of him." I shook my head and kissed along his neck, eventually stealing his lips for a long, loving kiss.

"It doesn't matter. What's done is done. I just want to get my stuff and go home with the man that I love." He smiled and I started to kiss him again passionately, hearing cat calling from the door. We both looked and saw the pack watching and they started laughing, making me blush and bury my face in Jake's chest.

"Get a room." Jake huffed and kissed my forehead.

"We are in a room. If you guys were in here helping with gets her stuff out, we would already be gone by now." I giggled and snuggled into Jake's chest.

"Alright. Let's get this show on the road." I nodded the pack filled the room, taking all the stuff that I told them was mine and packing it up.

**Not what you expected, was it? The baby will not be a big part of this story, but the fact of its existence is big in it. I can settle your thoughts, though. Jake will NOt imprint on it.** **Please leave me lost of reviews. And I means LOTS!**


End file.
